


Talking Body

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of... it was much harder to write than I though it would be), Body Worship, Hinata shows himself for a short while, Kuroo wants to do something with Daichi, M/M, and when he comes up with something it doesn't exactly go how he planned it but..., but isn't sure how, but there are no spoilers here, mention of BokuAkaa, takes place during Tokyo training camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo can't help but stare at Daichi, he can't help wanting something more. When, with Bokuto's help and a little (forced) suggestion from Tsukishima, he comes up with a plan, everything seems rosy. It doesn't go how it was supposed to do but...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Inspiration came from this song: [Tove Lo - Talking Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlYbDjwBe2Y).
> 
> As every KuroDai of mine - for Kath. Because she’s the Kuroo to my Bokuto, she’s always there for me and looks over my writing. Bruh, I miss you.

"Hey, what are you staring at? If you have time to sit, then come and block some for me," Bokuto came to Kuroo and nudged him with his foot.

"Don't you think that these thighs should be illegal?" Kuroo asked, seemingly staring into the space. Bokuto followed his gaze and realised who Kuroo was looking at. 

"Karasuno's captain? Well… Yeah, maybe?" He scratched the back of his neck. 

"And don't you think it would be awesome to have them wrapped around you while having sex with him?" 

"WHAT? Dude are you for real?! NO! Do you want me to be unfaithful to Akaashi?!" Bokuto got so angry that Kuroo finally looked at him. 

"Shut up you noisy owl. Can't you try to think hypothetically?" Kuroo hissed at him when most of the guys in the gym looked at them. "And as if I’d let you touch him," he added quietly. 

"I can't because I like Akaashi and he's the prettiest for me," Bokuto was truly offended. Kuroo rolled his eyes and went back to staring at Daichi who right now was practicing receives. He suddenly tensed when Daichi got particularly hard one while crouching down.

"Shit. Bokuto, come and practice with me or I'm gonna get a fucking boner while looking at this unearthly ass," Kuroo groaned and got up. 

“And now you’re talking!”

*

“So have you done anything yet?” Bokuto asked Kuroo when they sat down for the dinner.

“Huh? No, nothing. I don’t wanna screw it up so I want to come up with a good plan. Though I’m not sure what do I even really want,” Kuroo absentmindedly played with his rice.

“Whaaa? You don’t know? You’ve been talking about having sex before, right? And now you don’t know? Get a hold of yourself.” 

“I’d say that sex would be the ultimate goal? Only touching would be awesome too. Hell! I wouldn’t even mind just seeing him naked,” he sighed loudly. 

“But that wouldn’t be a problem? Just go to the bath when he goes too? It’s pretty easy,” Bokuto shrugged, focusing more on his meal. He wondered if he could get second helping of meat. 

“I don’t know if you noticed but not everyone parades around with their dick hanging freely just like you do. It wasn’t on purpose then but I was in the bath with Sawamura and he does wrap himself with a towel so...” Kuroo was interrupted with a forced cough of someone sitting on the other side of the table.

“I’m trying to eat my dinner here, so, please, change the topic or go somewhere else to discuss it. I’d be very grateful.”

“Oh, Tsukki! You’re here?”

“From the very beginning. Actually I was here first,” he shot them a sharp glare. “You know, I might accidentally spill something to the captain if you won’t let me eat in peace,” Tsukishima smirked.

“Oh, by the way,” Bokuto butted in. “Tsukki, do you know that even though the spot behind the gym seems to be hidden it’s perfectly seen from the storage?”

“So if you wanna have some fun, like, for example, suck Freckles-kun off, then we’d recommend pretty private spot behind said storage. That’s of course if you like the nature and such,” both captains marveled at the sheer panic that was creeping onto Tsukishima’s face.

“And if you want to do it inside, then there’s the locker room in the second gym. It’s not in use so no one goes there now. There’s also comfy mattress inside, so it’s almost like a love hotel!” Bokuto winked at the blond who was bright red. 

“So what was that about you spilling something to your dearest captain?” Kuroo smirked at him, knowing that they’ve won this time. “And look, Freckles-kun is coming here. We should share this info with him too.”

“If you wanna see him naked then create a situation where he has to take his clothes off. It’s pretty easy if you think about it!” Tsukishima’s voice wasn’t as calm and collected as he wanted it to be. He stood up and went towards Yamaguchi with his unfinished dinner.

“Thanks Tsukki, you bought our silence with this one! That’s gonna be our dirty little secret!” Kuroo shouted after him and started to laugh loudly with Bokuto. They haven't heard Yamaguchi's worried question if everything is ok and Tsukishima’s angrily telling him to not get close to them under any circumstances. 

"Anyway. Going back to the main topic," Kuroo got serious again. "We need to create a situation when he has to get naked. Which also isn't taking a bath... Then… Something like a bet?"

"But on what do we bet? Losing practice match? That'd be tricky, because it should affect the whole team. No matter the circumstances we won't get everyone to participate. And I don't wanna anyone to see Akaashi naked. Not like we'd lose but anyway... better safe than sorry."

Both of them got quiet and concentrated on their dinner. Few long moments later Kuroo suddenly stood up with loud:

"I know, Bokuto, I know what we need to do! I’m such a genius!"

"Huh?" 

"Strip poker," Kuroo whispered with the proudest smirk ever.

*

"I don't have anything against playing cards but I'd rather not bet any money..." Daichi said with unreadable face. 

“Oh no, no, no... Of course no money would be involved," Kuroo reassured.

"But playing without betting anything would be boring, so maybe we could bet our clothes and the naked loser would have to do something?" Bokuto added with an innocent smile. 

"Like run naked around the gym? To embarrass himself even more?" Daichi asked.

"Well, yeah, maybe?" Kuroo tried to play it off as if he didn’t care. He observed Sawamura as he was thinking about the proposition.

"Ok? Why not? It could get funny?" He agreed to which Bokuto clapped his hands.

"So let's play! There's the table, we already have cards so we're actually ready to go!"

At the beginning Kuroo was very confident. He liked to play poker and was pretty good at it. But after few rounds, when all he had left was his underwear, sweatpants and single sock he knew that something went terribly wrong. Especially that Daichi was almost fully clothed. He even still had his shirt on! Not to mention that even Bokuto had more clothes on than Kuroo. 

The feeling that his plan fell through made Kuroo nervous, so he wasn't paying as much attention to the cards as he should. Not soon after he felt a rush of panic when he ended up only in his tight fitting black boxers. Seemingly luckily for him, Daichi lost the next round and took his shirt off. But that caught Kuroo off guard and he couldn't concentrate on cards in his hand again. As a result he lost and that marked his ultimate loss. He groaned and stood up, ready to get naked completely. 

"Wait, don't do this," it was Daichi who stopped him.

"Huh? Why? I lost, right? That's what we agreed on in the beginning. I am a man of my word!"

"Yeah, but there are girls here. You want to scare them for life if they see you?"

"Shouldn't they be happy to see a naked guy? Kuroo's got nice build so why it would be scary for them?" Bokuto asked, genuinely confused. 

"Build. Like in legs, arms, torso and such, not exactly a dick in the open..." Daichi refuted.

"See? I told you!" Kuroo elbowed Bokuto in the ribs. "Then what should I do?"

"Do you want to do something?" Daichi's question baffled Kuroo.

"This is not why I've been doing this but as I've said before - I lost so there should be some penalty," he answered a bit absentmindedly.

"Oh... Why have you been doing it then?" Upon hearing this question Kuroo realised what he actually just said. Abashed, he wasn't sure what to do. There also was no aid from Bokuto as he had left seconds ago, deciding that from now on it was just Kuroo's problem.

"Does this have anything to do with you staring at me all the time?" Daichi asked again with a sly smile. "You're pretty obvious, you know?" he omitted the part that it was Asahi and Sugawara who told him about Kuroo's constant gaze. 

"Ok, yeah, I admit. I'm guilty and the thing with cards might have been a bit underhanded. But it's not like you would agree if I just asked, right?" Kuroo confessed calmly. He felt defeated and a bit angry at himself that he even thought that this plan was good. 

"Have you even tried asking?" 

"Huh? Ok, so I'm gonna ask, whatever," Kuroo said in a resigned tone. "Though don’t hit me later or something. Soooooo would you let me... touch your thighs?"

"What? Just touch? And thighs only?" Daichi was surprised. "Ok, not like it’s gonna hurt," he shrugged.

"I'd never try to hurt you! Wait, what? You agreed?"

"Yeah. You don't want to anymore?"

"Of course I want to! And I’d do even more if you'd let me!"

*

They immediately went to the the closed locker room in the second gym. Kuroo couldn’t believe what was happening even when he was kneeling between Daichi’s legs.

“Are you… sure?” he asked one last time.

“I agreed, ok? So stop with the questions.”

“Ok… So… Here I go…” Kuroo slowly moved his trembling hand and lightly touched Daichi’s thigh just above the knee. Sawamura flinched and Kuroo immediately took his hand away:

“Is it bad? You don’t like it? Should I stop?” he looked at him, panicked.

“Shut up and get on with it,” Daichi grumbled, hiding his face in his hands. “It’s just more embarrassing than I thought it would be.”

“Ok…” Kuroo listened and stopped talking. He swallowed hard when he touched Daichi again. His skin was warm and it seemed as it was inviting his fingers for more. With time, both of them weren’t sure if it was after two or twenty minutes, Kuroo got bolder. He was stroking Daichi’s legs, slowly wandering higher and higher until he slipped his fingers under the material of Daichi’s shorts. He suddenly froze when he heard a quiet gasp:

“Do you…” he started but was stopped by a sharp glare from between Daichi’s splayed fingers. Kuroo smirked and then leaned down. He took a deep breath to calm himself a bit and then began ghosting his lips against Daichi’s right leg, starting from the knee and then slowly going up.

“What are you…?” Daichi asked and pushed Kuroo’s head back. 

“Touching,” Kuroo smirked at him. “And you look like you’re enjoying yourself.” 

He was right. Daichi’s face was bright red and he was breathing heavily. What’s more, just one look was enough to see that he got hard.

“Do you need some help with… that?” Kuroo asked, palming Daichi through his shorts.

“What the hell are you…?!” he got flustered but calmed down a bit after seeing Kuroo’s serious face. “Ugh, do whatever you want.”

“Will do. Please enjoy our ‘Black Cat’ services,” Kuroo chirped happily to which Daichi only groaned.

But moments later, entirely different sounds were escaping his lips. At first Daichi was trying to hold back his moans, but Kuroo was moving his hand skillfully, slowly making complete mess out of Karasuno’s captain.

“Do you mind… Doing this together?” Kuroo slowed down and looked right into Daichi’s eyes. 

“Eh? What?”

“Because, you know, it’s rather impossible to not get hard in this situation,” he smiled sheepishly.

“Well… it wouldn’t be… fair, so… yeah…” such a response was like a dream came true for Kuroo, so he wasted no time and took on the offer. Bokuto was right - the closed locker room in the second gym really was like a love hotel.

*

“I can’t believe it… There’s no way this actually happened,” Tsukishima muttered when he saw Kuroo during morning practice.

“Huh? What’s wrong, Tsukki?”

“Hinata!” Tsukishima went to the redhead.

“Yeah? Geh! Tsukishima!”

“I’ve got an once in a lifetime request for you.”

“Huh?” Hinata was confused.

“Go and spike the ball the hardest you can. Right into Nekoma’s captain’s face. To wipe this disgusting expression out of his face. Right now, immediately, ple...” Tsukishima abruptly went quiet. He couldn’t believe himself what he was doing at the moment. 

“What the…” Hinata took a step back. “Yamaguchi, do something, Tsukishima went crazy! Captain, help!” Hinata shouted.

“Everything but the captain…” Tsukishima groaned and tried to escape. But Daichi was faster and grabbed his shoulder.

“Is there a problem, Tsukishima?” he asked, seemingly calm, but with murder in his eyes. Blond lowered his head, ready to face whatever punishment was coming his way. But then he caught a glimpse of Daichi’s thighs and groaned again:

“Captain…”

“Yes?”

“I think you shouldn’t wear shorts today…”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“There are marks where you were... bitten... by… a cat…” he finally looked at Daichi who at first was confused and then went beet red. 

“Behave yourself and don’t fight with Hinata! I don’t have time for this, I need to talk with Nekoma’s captain!” to a bystander it looked like a normal command but Tsukishima knew what it meant. And he was sure that the stupid smirk would finally disappear from Kuroo’s face. Even without Hinata’s help. But it was too much information for him anyway, so he let Yamaguchi drag him away from the gym by hand. He also hasn’t protested when the freckled boy sat behind the building and pulled him down, so Tsukishima was resting his head on his lap.

“I don’t have the slightest idea what happened but you’re acting weird Tsukki. You need to calm down,” Yamaguchi said, worried, and started lightly petting blond’s head. Who in turn shifted around, hugged Yamaguchi’s waist and mumbled something unintelligibly into his abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/127004362931/kuroo-cant-help-but-stare-at-daichi-he-cant).


End file.
